1. Field
The embodiments discussed herein are related to a polyester resin composition with improved transparency, flame retardancy and hardness, and a method for preparation thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with increased interest in the appearance of electronic/electric products, automobiles, office supplies, or the like, as well as performance thereof, transparent exterior housings are attracting more attention. In addition, in response to increased danger of fire, such electronic/electric products, automobiles, office supplies, or the like must be flame retardant.
Among transparent materials used in manufacturing exterior housings for existing electronic/electric products, automobiles, office supplies, or the like, polycarbonate (PC) or a blend containing PC, polymethacrylate (PMMA) or a blend containing PMMA, etc. are well known. However, polycarbonate has poor resistance to surface scratching and polymethacrylate has poor flame-retardancy.
Therefore, a PEN-PET copolymer resin or a improved polyester resin composition having favorable mechanical properties and embodying both transparency and flame retardancy is desired.